The invention relates to a device for connecting a carrier part to an add-on part.
Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,870 B1. The prior device is provided with a connecting part comprising two flange disks connected to each other via an interpiece. Further provided is a receiving part, which is intended to be affixed to an add-on part and is configured as cage-like. On its side facing away from the add-on part, the receiving part is provided with a number of arms designed to permit some degree of lateral movement, which arms are connected inwardly to a ring-like, open receiving element and outwardly, in a fixing region, to side walls of the receiving part. The arms are configured as straight, and extend radially between the receiving element and the fixing region concerned. The interpiece can be inserted into the receiving element so that the flange disks clasp the arms in the region of the receiving element. In addition, the connecting part is implemented with a snap-lock structure. Finally, the prior device has an anchoring part that can be connected to a carrier part. The anchoring part is configured with an additional snap-lock structure, which cooperates with the snap-lock structure of the connecting part to make it possible to adjust a distance between the connecting part and the anchoring part.
Known from DE 198 07 953 A1 is a device for connecting an add-on part to a carrier part, which device is provided with a receiving part. In this device, the receiving part is implemented with a baseplate that can be connected to the add-on part. The central region of the baseplate is configured with a round recess, from the rim of which three comparatively thin arms extend spirally inward. The arms terminate inwardly at a closed inner ring. On the side of the baseplate oriented away from the add-on part, the receiving part is configured with a pocket into which a roundish flange disk of a connecting part can be inserted through an insertion slit that surrounds an interpiece of the connecting part. The radial dimensions of the flange disk and the interpiece are smaller than those of the pocket and the insertion slit. The connecting part is provided with an additional flange disk that is disposed outside the pocket, a wall of the pocket that is parallel to the baseplate being fitted between the flange disks. Implemented on the baseplate-facing side of the flange disk that is disposed inside the pocket is a dome-like elevation, which is positioned inside the inner ring after the connecting part is fitted into the receiving part. As a result, the connecting part is laterally translatable in two directions for purposes of tolerance compensation.
The object of the invention is to specify a device of the kind cited at the beginning hereof which has high stability and can be subjected to comparatively large extractive forces, and at the same time has good tolerance compensation combined with simple construction.